Chapter 54
The Coming Summer 1 (キタルナツ 1, Kitarunatsu 1) is the 54th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary At the Life Counselling Office, Kotoha complains about the rainy season, Akina noting that the weather is perfectly fine. Shidou Mizuki arrives carrying an inflatable pool, asking to use their water. Mina and Kana accompany Shidou, Mina excited for the pool and Kana carrying a watermelon. They explain the city pool only being open for July onwards. Akina allows them and Mina invites them to swim as well. Kotoha denies her offer having not brought a swimsuit or sunblock. Ao accepts the offer, revealing she had wore her swimsuit underneath in anticipation of such an event. Juli and Lila arrive to find Ao playing in the inflatable pool with Mina and Kana. Juli shows Akina a pair of Hime’s socks, prompting Kotoha and Ao to questions his tastes though Akina rejects the idea. Julie tells Akina that Hime left them at her place, asking Akina to return them to Hime. Akina has Kotoha take Hime’s sock instead. Akina rearranges items around the office, informing Juli he is trying to move a bookshelf, taking down the books to lighten it first. Juli offers to move the bookshelf, pushing with all the books still on. Lila praises her sister while Juli states even someone like Akina is capable of it, if they used their muscles correctly. Zakuro arrives to the office greeting everyone. Akina asks why she is here but is distracted by Kotoha poking Akina with her feet while wearing Hime’s socks. Kotoha praises the socks making her legs appear thinner, much to Zakuro’s interest. Zakuro contemplates wearing them as well, though Kotoha states bare legs match her China dress better. Noriko arrive singlehandedly lifting the inflatable pool with its occupants moving it aside. Juli greets Noriko, thanking her for the previous day, which Noriko states she is not the one she should be thanking. Lila notices Noriko’s strength and asks Juli if Noriko is capable of using her muscle like her, to which Juli attributes Noriko’s power to her pure strength. Noriko call for Shidare to move in, parking their van in front of the office. Shidare apologizes for being late, attributing it to traffic. Akina realizes they are here for the yōkai and hanyou check-up on new residents. Noriko excitedly prepares for their check-ups, calling for Zakuro and Lila. Zakuro begins to take off her clothes, but is stopped and told to do it inside the truck. Kotoha notes the Senate being very helpful, Ao praising Shidare for being a good person. Inside the van, Noriko has Zakuro’s chest x-rayed. Noriko questions Zakuro how she has felt since being exorcised and if she feels any pain, Zakuro replying all to be well. Zakuro ask if being hanyou, she has a ratio of human to youkai within her. Noriko explains a hanyou's states as being both hundred percent human and a hundred percent youkai simultaneously, possessing a shared existence as both. Zakuro interprets her explanation as her needing to diet. Shidou greets Shidare, stating it to have been a long time since they met. Mina and Kana are surprised they know each other. Akina explains that Shidare used to be a police officer, which Shidare corrects on explaining he was simply an inspector. Shidare states he can finally be lazy since he was also a university professor at the time having taught both Juli and Noriko. Kotoha accuses Shidare for having explicit relationships with them which Shidare denies. Shidare states though Noriko and Juli chose different careers they are doing what is right for them. Lila shakes nervously about the thought of being inspected by Noriko. Lila ask Juli what kind of person Noriko is. Juli explains others thought their ways of thinking were the same. Lila looks to Juli and Noriko, affirming to herself that Noriko is just as crazy as her sister. Shidare and Akina converse in the shade of the vehicle, Shidare asking Akina how his office work is going, believing it would be tiresome, though Akina tells it to be easy. Shidare mentions that he works with youkai and humans, to which Akina states them not to be dangerous, citing human criminals as more dangerous, which Shidou affirms. Shidare states the youkai to be more pacifistic, specifying this world’s youkai as opposed to the other world’s. Shidare attributes Enjin to the office's major problems, stating the outcome to determine the fate of the world. Kana and Mina tell Shidare everything will work out, stating those at the office to be strong having even saved Zakuro. Zakuro compares Akina to a hero of justice. Shidare states he was told a referred to as something similar to that in the past and asks what is justice. Mina defines it as defeating evil, which Shidare responds questioning what is evil. Ao states evil is evil and Enjin stealing Gin’s body and disrupting the world is evil. Shidare changes the perspective, stating that if the Hiizumi Clan had not sent the branch family, their current problem would not exist, thus making them evil. Shidou tells Shidare not to tell such a story to children, annoying Mina. Juli makes the counterargument of the Clan’s actions having resulted a high success rate of tuning helping to balance the worlds. Shidare states his belief of justice and evil being subjective, and them not changing their perspective to be a result of strong will. Shidare defines justice as something people stick to, with justice being evil at the same time, explaining it to be a matter of perspective. Shidare asks Akina what he believes as a member of the Hiizumi clan. Akina states he believes the world to much simpler, with justice existing requiring evil to exist as well. Akina states and justice and evil are not related to happiness and the two can coexist, believing there to be a path that will make everyone content. Shidare believes Akina is being too optimistic. Shidou attempts stop their conversation but Akina allows Shidare to continue. Akina states that the Senate are doing a similar thing, putting the humans first but also caring for the youkai with their medical checkups. Shidare attempts to correct Akina’s misconception of the Senate performing medical check-ups out of kindness. Shidare reveals the true reason behind the check-ups as an analysis of the enemies abilities but is drowned out by the sound of the van’s engine. Noriko states the examination is over and tells Shidare he has said too much. Lila cries for her sister and Kotoha calls Akina back to the building. Before leaving Shidare asks if Akina heard what he said, which Akina denies. While driving, Noriko states Akina must have heard Shidare. Shidare agrees stating he felt a chill, which Noriko attributes to Shidare trying to act as a character he did not suit. Shidare attributes Akina’s denial to Akina being himself, stating he believes Akina should be more nervous at times. Noriko states she needs to late contact Juli and Shidou about the results, which Shidare apologizes for. Noriko asks Shidare if he feels guilty about performing the check-ups, stating it to be a crime of consciousness. Noriko tells Shidare to stick to his own belief in justice, having joined the Senate to follow him due to his strong will. Shidare apologizes and reaffirms what they are doing is just. As they pass by Hime, Shidare states Akina is still unsafe, citing that Usuzumi was able to watch over Akina’s grandfather Makiharu and ponders over if he had a child the same age as Akina. Noriko suddenly stops the vehicle and interprets Shidare’s words as a confession of wanting to have kids with her. Shidare rejects the idea and exclaims it to be dangerous suddenly stopping their vehicle in such a manner. Characters in order of appearance * Kotoha Isone * Akina Hiizumi * Shidou Mizuki * Mina Tatebayashi * Kana Tatebayashi * Ao Nanami * V Juli F * V Lila F * Hime Yarizakura * Zakuro Kurumaki * Noriko Shiina * Shidare Morioka Navigation Category:Chapters